


The One With the Baby on the Bus ( alternatively “The One Where Finn Apple is a Dumbass, but Everything Ended Up Okay”)

by Edsurance



Category: WitchMikey’s Rivera Clan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edsurance/pseuds/Edsurance
Summary: In which Grayson’s boyfriend may just be the biggest dumbass to walk the Earth.Written for Joshie because I thought he deserved it(based loosely on the episode of friends with the same title)





	The One With the Baby on the Bus ( alternatively “The One Where Finn Apple is a Dumbass, but Everything Ended Up Okay”)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salemslot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemslot/gifts).



> So here it is ! I know it is awful but i was in a writing mood and i love Gray and Finn with everything in me (along with everything else Joshie does) so here this is

Grayson was ready to admit it. His boyfriend, Finnegan, was the biggest dumbass to walk the Earth. Grayson had lived twenty-one long years and had unfortunately come across what he felt was more than his fair share of complete and utter morons, but this, this was undoubtedly the most idiotic thing he had ever witnessed. 

The worst part of the whole fiasco was the fact that even though Grayson was at no fault at all, he was still going to end up utterly fucked. 

Reflecting back, Grayson had no idea how it had even happened. All he knew is when they’d gotten on the bus there had been three of them, but halfway through the walk to the park from where they’d gotten off the bus Grayson was suddenly struck with the realization that he was alone with Finn. 

He should’ve known better; in fact, he had known better. He’d wanted to take an Uber to the park but no. 

“It’ll be fun, Gray! Let’s take the bus like all the locals! C’mon!”

Grayson had been right: the bus was not fun. The bus had been overcrowded, with an alarming absence of of personal hygiene, bumpy, uncomfortable, and he and Finn had gotten separated, resulting in Grayson being sat next to a large man named Jeffery who had felt the urge to share all of his marital issues. 

Not to mention the fact that his dumbass boyfriend had lost the goddamn baby. 

In the midst of listening to Finn panic, Grayson wondered to himself if it was worse to lose your own baby on the public transportation of a city that you’d never visited or to do the same to someone else’s baby.

“Someone else’s. Yeah - definitely someone else’s seven month old child,” Grayson muttered his decision under his breath. 

Finn cut off his flustered rambling, “What was that?” 

“I’m just saying it’s worse to lose someone else’s kid than to lose your own i. one of the country’s biggest cities, that’s all.” 

Finn just blinked at him. 

“Stop saying that! We didn’t lose him! We just... misplaced him.” 

“You misplaced a baby?” 

“We, Grayson! We not me! We misplaced him!”

Finn had begun picking at his cuticles, a habit that only emerged when Finn was feeling especially overwhelmed. His pale, freckled face grew redder as time went on, and he was soon alternating between trying to unconsciously tear the skin off of his fingers and tugging on his already messy, blonde curls.   
“We,” emphasized Grayson, “did not do anything! You were the one who was sitting next to the kid and you were the one who left him on the fucking bus!” 

They were so fucked if they didn’t find this kid soon. Both of them. Simple as that. 

Grayson and Finn were currently in Houston visiting Grayson’s older brother, Teddy. The pair had traveld down for their school’s spring break. Grayson - to get a chance to meet his nephew, James, and Finn because Finn and Grayson had spent every spring break together ever since the seventh grade.

Teddy had asked Grayson and Finn to watch over James while Teddy and his wife were at work. Grayson had been perfectly content with putting James down for a nap and doing the same for himself, but Finn had insisted (similarly to how he had insisted that they take the bus) that they take the boy out to the park. 

“You want to teach children to appreciate nature at a young age! God knows Teddy thinks that putting the kid in front of the television playing a nature documentary is the same this as living out the experience!” 

And while Grayson loved his brother and really wanted that nap, he knew Finn was right and would not be willing to just let it go. 

So Grayson found the baby carrier and the diaper bag, put James in the baby carrier and handed him off to Finn. 

They had gotten lost on the way to the bus station, and once they’d finally gotten there they learned they would have to wait an hour for the next bus that they need. 

Once the duo made it onto the bus they were separated. Grayson was seated next to the aforementioned Jeffery with the marriage issues along with the diaper bag. Finn and James, however, had been seated next to a very handsome man who laughed a little too hard at Finn’s friendly jokes and maintained a near constant physical closeness. 

Upon reaching their stop, Grayson made a beeline off of the bus to escape his new pal Dreary Jeffery. Finn soon followed empty handed. 

Which brought them to where they are now. 

“Oh my god, Gray! What are we going to do?” Finn worried aloud, his brown eyes welling up with tears. His eyes were wandering frantically, as if to somehow spot the infant in the vacant park. 

“Hey,” Grayson said softly but firm, grasping Finn’s hand gently, “We’re going to find him, okay? We’ll go find wherever the bus ended up and go get him, okay?”

Finn looked down and nodded.

“Take a deep breath. He’s okay. He’s just chilling, waiting for us to get off our asses and go get him, alright?” 

Finn gave a brief, shuddering laugh.

“I’m sorry for yelling. I was freaking out and I took it out on you and that wasn’t fair of me,” Grayson said fiddling with his jacket zipper. He wasn’t great with words - that was Finn’s thing. 

Finn look up at Grayson, squeezed his hand and smiled, “Let’s go get our boy!”

The pair eventually found the city transport headquarters due to the help of a kind little old lady who had stopped them to inform Finn that he had gorgeous hair just like her grandson. 

Finn went up to the woman working at the front desk and gave her a small smile. “Excuse me ma’am? My boyfriend and I, uh, we accidentally misplaced our baby...” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck in obvious discomfort. 

The woman raised an eyebrow, “You lost a baby on public transport?”

Finn blushed in embarrassment and began to stammer in fragments when Grayson grasped his hand. 

“No, Ma’am. We misplaced a baby on public transport.” 

Finn looked up at Grayson and gave him the brightest smile. 

“Okay... but you still lost a baby. You do know I can’t just give you the baby just because you claim it’s yours, right? If you can get a parent or guardian in here with some identification and proof we can work from there.”

Grayson gave the woman Teddy’s contact information as he most definitely did not want to be the one to tell his brother that he lost his kid on a city bus. 

As Grayson sat waiting for Teddy in the hard plastic seats of the city transportation headquarters with Finn’s head resting on his shoulders, Finn began to giggle softly to himself. 

“Hey, Gray... maybe... maybe ‘We misplaced a baby on public transport’ will be our always.” 

Yeah, maybe Grayson was right when he said that his boyfriend was the “biggest dumbass to walk the earth,” but it was alright.


End file.
